A Haunting on Halloween
by Sisterpups
Summary: On Halloween night, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver go to the city cemetery in search for three mysterious chaos emeralds. When they find the emeralds, they discover the unknown power that they hold. What is the power and how will the three hedgehogs prank their friends this Halloween?
1. Chapter 1

The sky was clear, the moon was full, and the air was chilly on yet another Halloween night. In the populous area known as Emerald City, children and mobians of all ages were out trick-or-treating. Scary costumes, stylish costumes; everyone was walking around in a costume.

Including Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends.

The blue hedgehog was walking down the sidewalk with his friend and little brother, Tails the fox, trick-or-treating like everyone else.

"I'm glad you wanted to go trick-or-treating again this year, Sonic." Tails commented with a smile.

"Hey, why not? I love Halloween! I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Sonic gave his trademark thumbs up.

Tails laughed quietly. "Your costume does freak me out a little bit though."

Sonic was dressed as a zombie this year. His costume consisted of a pair of shoes, similar to his red and white shoes, but these were ripped up. His fur was dyed a darker shade of blue and was messy. Bandages were wrapped around his arms, legs, and chest. His white gloves were also ripped up and splattered with fake blood. He didn't look like good old Sonic.

Sonic chuckled at his friend's comment. "Yeah, I decided to try to look a little scary this year." he said.

"Me too! Do I look scary?" Tails asked. Despite being terrified by the Haunted House tour that he, Sonic, and their friends went through last Halloween, he dressed up as the Tails Doll this Halloween. He had a red gem dangling right above his forehead, and he bought red eye contact lenses to dress up the costume some. His gloves had a spiky lace around the wrists and his fingers showed through the tips. His fur was also messy and he wore red and black shoes instead of his red and white ones.

"You definitely look scary, Tails." Sonic nodded. "Especially after seeing the Tails Doll last year." Tails shook his head slightly with a grin. "I'm glad I left when I did. That house was crazy."

Sonic tapped the fox's shoulder to get his attention. "Speaking of which…" his voice trailed off as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the houses to their right. Ironically enough, the same haunted house they went inside last Halloween was right beside them.

"Want to go inside?"

"NO!" came Tails' immediate answer. Sonic laughed in a hearty manner.

"Kidding, Tails! I'm just kidding!"

Tails sighed shakily. "Good. Because you'd be going in by yourself this year." As they walked away from the house, Sonic smirked when he remembered their past adventure.

Walking about three blocks down, they stopped at another house to get more candy. Tails rung the doorbell and a familiar face appeared at the door.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Sonic and Tails sung in unison.

"Oh, hello dearies!" It was Vanilla, Cream's mother. "You guys sure do look scary!" she complimented as she placed a handful of candy in their bags.

"Thanks, Ms. Vanilla!" Tails thanked. "Is Cream going out trick-or-treating this evening?"

"As a matter of fact, she is!" Vanilla pointed out. "Her and Amy are getting ready to leave now! Rouge and Blaze are going with them. They should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, Amy and Cream came running down the stairs. "Sonic! Tails!" they called happily.

Amy ran up and hugged Sonic tightly. "I didn't know you were going trick-or-treating this year!" she stated.

"I always go!" Sonic smiled.

"Your costume is awesome, Amy!" Tails complimented the pink hedgehog.

"Aw, thanks Tails!" Amy giggled. She was dressed as a pop star. She had a medium length dress that was red and white with a little bit of gold at the ends. It was sparkly and glittery, and it matched her shoes perfectly. She had knee-high boots that were equally glittery and flashy. Her make-up was also bright and her eyelids were glittered. "But Cream's costume is much prettier!" Amy added.

Cream was an angel. The rabbit had a long, flowing white dress with gold-studded flat shoes. She had a halo balanced above her head and she had gold eye shadow around her chocolate brown eyes.

"You look very pretty, Cream." both Sonic and Tails said. The 7 year old rabbit giggled shyly. "Thank you Mr. Sonic and Mr. Tails! You guys look scary!"

Minutes later, Rouge and Blaze walked up to the door next to Sonic and Tails.

"Trick-or-Treat!" they spoke in unison.

"Oh my! You two look fancy!" Vanilla said. Both replied their thanks. Rouge was dressed as medieval princess. Her dress was long and a light purple color. Perched on her head was a gold-studded crown. Her sheer sleeves hung mystically from her arms with rings on most of her fingers. Blaze was also dressed royally; she was an Egyptian Queen. Her costume consisted of a golden dress with a bejeweled necklace, golden sandals, and a crown with a cobra design in the center. Her eyes had black eye liner with long-fake eye lashes and she had earrings dangling from her ears.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Rouge asked Amy and Cream.

"Are we ever!" Cream hopped joyfully. Amy laughed at her friend and placed a hand on the rabbit's head to cease her hyper jumping.

Blaze walked up to Sonic and Tails. "Would you guys like to join us?" she offered kindly.

"Well, actually Blaze, Tails and I are going to the cemetery. You guys are welcome to come with us." Sonic said.

Tails' ears perked up in surprise. "We are? Why are we going there?"

"I have another surprise this Halloween!" Sonic admitted. "I heard a rumor that there are three mysterious Halloween chaos emeralds that appear only in Emerald City's local cemetery once every 20 years on Halloween night. Rumor says they hold a special power, but no one knows what the power is. I thought it would be awesome to find the emeralds and find out what that power is." Sonic explained.

However, Tails didn't like the plan. "But I thought we were going to be trick-or-treating tonight." he protested quietly, his red-colored eyes blinked in confusion.

"We will still trick-or-treat, but after we find the chaos emeralds." Sonic chuckled. "Unless you're scared."

"Actually, I'm not scared. I just want to trick-or-treat this year." Tails chuckled as well. "No offense Sonic, but do you mind if I just trick-or-treat with Cream and the others for now?"

"Yeah! Tails can come with us! Of course, you're invited too, Mr. Sonic!" Cream brought up.

"Nah, that's alright. You guys have fun!" Sonic was disappointed that Tails didn't want to go with him to find the emeralds, but he wanted his little brother to enjoy Halloween. The blue hedgehog handed Tails his trick-or-treating bag. "Get some candy for me while I'm gone! I'll catch up with you guys later!"

"Okay, Sonic!" Tails called after him. With that said, the zombie hedgehog started walking down the sidewalk towards the city cemetery.

Sonic kicked a rock out of his path as he continued to walk down the sidewalk. "_I can't believe Tails didn't want to go_," his thoughts rambled on. "_Heh, I bet he thought he was going to see a ghost or something if he came_."

Three children came running past him, screaming loudly as a fourth child came running after them as he pretended to be a vampire. Sonic smiled to himself as he watched the children play. Until he accidentally bumped into someone standing against a fence.

"Oh, excuse me." Sonic apologized, grabbing the stranger's arm before the stranger fell from the sudden lack of balance. When Sonic let go, his eyes widened when he realized the stranger was actually a friend of his.

"Silver?"

The psychic hedgehog looked up at the sound of his name and smiled. "Oh! Hey, Sonic! I didn't recognize you!" he greeted. "Awesome zombie costume!"

Sonic noticed Silver's costume as well. He was dressed in a black leather jacket and pants and wristbands with large spikes around them. His boots were jet black and also spiked. The quills that normally stood straight and tall on his head now fell straight down and he had many fake piercings on one ear.

"I didn't recognize you either, Silver. What's your costume?" Sonic asked.

"A rock star." replied Silver. He noticed that Sonic didn't have a bag for Halloween candy. "You're not trick-or-treating this year?"

"I was, but I was heading to the cemetery first."

"Really? I am too! I heard there are three Halloween chaos emeralds hidden there! I guess it's some kind of rumor?" the silver hedgehog guessed.

"That's why I'm going!" Sonic nodded.

As they stared ahead down the sidewalk past the many children walking around in Halloween costumes, the cemetery was in view. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find some emeralds!" Sonic led the way.

Reaching the entrance of the cemetery, it was quiet except for the sound of the wind blowing and the rustling of leaves in the trees.

"This is kind of freaky." Silver admitted, breaking the silence.

"It's just a cemetery." Sonic reminded, rolling his eyes. "If you're already scared, you can head back to the-"

"No, no, I'm fine." the psychic hedgehog said, holding up his hand to silence Sonic's statement.

A loud yell broke the silence and startled both teens, resulting in a terrified scream from Silver. "Okay, okay, _now _I'm scared!" he admitted, covering his ears.

A low, amused laugh was heard.

"Huh?"

They looked up to see a hooded figure standing in front of them. They held their breath as the figure removed the hood slowly to reveal another familiar face.

"Shadow!" Sonic and Silver shouted in unison.

The black and red hedgehog continued to laugh. "Happy Halloween." he smirked. Sonic and Silver seemed to somewhat relax, knowing that it was just their old buddy Shadow.

"Good one, Shadow. You really got us." Silver said, rolling his gold eyes. "I-I wasn't scared…"

"Yeah, sure…"

"What are you this year?" Sonic wondered.

"A ghostly phantom." the dark hedgehog replied, running a gloved hand through his quills, which seemed to be much more spikier than usual. His costume consisted mainly of a simple black cloak with black boots.

"So what are you doing out here, Shads? Are you here to look for the Halloween chaos emeralds too?" Sonic asked as he leaned against the rusted gates of the cemetery.

"No, I was taking a short cut to get to the neighborhood. And I felt like scaring people who walked past here." Shadow directed his comment to Silver, who simply just glared at him.

"What is this about Halloween emeralds? Is there such thing?" the ultimate life form questioned with curiosity.

Silver grabbed a piece of candy out of his trick-or-treat bag and chewed on the piece of sweetness as he spoke. "Oh yes! Every 20 years on Halloween night, three chaos emeralds appear in Emerald City's local cemetery and they hold a special unknown power."

"And we are here to find the chaos emeralds and find out what that power is." Sonic concluded.

"Ah, I see." Shadow nodded.

"Care to join us?"  
The older hedgehog thought about the offer, then shrugged. "Why not. I'm not doing anything." he muttered.

Sonic smiled and turned to the gates that stood before him. He pushed open the creaky doors and stared ahead into the cemetery.

"Let us enter then…"

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back with another Halloween story! Notice I made references to my first Halloween story? Haha! So Sonic, Silver, and Shadow are on a search for three chaos emeralds only seen on Halloween. Will they find the emeralds? And what power do the emeralds behold? The next chapter will be up soon! Reviews would be awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver walked inside the gates slowly and silently. A cool breeze blew past them and a couple bats flew over their heads from the nearby trees. Silver shook off the shiver that went down his spine and let out a shaky breath. He eyed every corner of his surroundings as if he was waiting for something to pop out of nowhere and scare him and his friends at any moment. Sonic saw this and laughed quietly.

Silver looked up. "What?"

"Scared yet?" Sonic joked.

"Nope." Silver said proudly. He glanced over to Shadow, who shook his head carelessly in response. The dark hedgehog pulled the hood of his costume back over his head. Without warning, he stole a piece of candy from Silver's trick-or-treat bag and quickly ate it before Silver could say anything.

"Hey!" the psychic hedgehog snapped.

"What?"

"Quit stealing my candy!"

Ignoring the hedgehog, Shadow rolled his eyes and walked ahead of him, still chewing the candy he took.

"Where's Tails?" Silver asked, merely ignoring the candy issue. "He didn't want to come with you to look for the emeralds?"

"Nah, he wanted to go trick-or-treating with Cream and Amy. I think Rouge and Blaze were going with them too." the zombie hedgehog explained, re-wrapping one of the loose bandages on his arm.

"Was he scared? You remember the haunted house last year. I think that kind of scared him." Shadow wondered.

"No, he wasn't scared. He just didn't feel like looking for emeralds. Just candy." Shadow and Silver nodded their heads in understanding. Shadow managed to grab another piece of candy before Silver could do anything. But right before he tossed it into his mouth, Silver caught the piece of candy with his telekinesis and pulled it back to him and back into the bag. Shadow growled in defeat.

"You do realize that this cemetery is huge, right Sonic?" Silver brought up, "The emeralds could be anywhere around here."

Sonic stopped in his tracks. "You're right…" he muttered, thinking of a possible plan. "Well, we could split up and search for them that way?" he suggested.

"S-Split up?" Silver stuttered.

"Sure, why not? The rumor said that there is one emerald each in the south, east, and west ends of the cemetery. This way we each can find one. And we can meet right back here by this big old tree if we can't find them within 15 minutes or so." Sonic said, patting his hand on the tree next to him. Shadow nodded in agreement and looked over to Silver, who looked unsure about the idea.

"Unless you're scared, Silver." the phantom mentioned.

"I'm not scared!" Silver said immediately, "I-I'll head over near the south gates."

"I'll head west." Shadow offered.

"And I'll search east." Sonic concluded. Said, the zombie, the rock star, and the phantom headed to their ends of the cemetery.

Sonic started looking behind the gravestones for anything shining black, orange, or silver. After 5 minutes of searching, he sighed heavily.

"This might take awhile…" he muttered. As he continued his search, he began thinking about what kind of power the emeralds could possibly hold.

"_I wonder what the power is?" _he questioned in his head. Looking behind some rocks and tall grass, he continued to think to himself. _"Oh! I wonder if the power is super __**super **__sonic speed. Since I'm already the fastest thing alive, that would __**double **__my speed!"_

Just then, the hedgehog heard a low rumbling sound. Placing a hand over his stomach, Sonic chuckled. "…_maybe the power can give me an unlimited supply of chilidogs."_

"Oof!"

The blue blur tripped over something on the ground and landed on his knees. Quickly, he jumped back up to his feet and looked back to see what he tripped over. He smiled when he seen a diamond shaped gem stuck in the ground, shining a bright silvery color.

Silver walked along the dirt path, glancing around everywhere for any sight of a Halloween chaos emerald. He walked into a spider web and growled to himself while wiping the web off his fur.

"I don't like this splitting-up idea…" he complained to no one in particular. "At least there aren't any clowns in a cemetery.." Silver never really showed his fear of clowns. But after seeing the horrifying ghost clowns in the Haunted House last Halloween, his fear soared.

The hedgehog's ears twitched as they picked up the rustling of leaves in a nearby bush. Stopping in his tracks, he fixed his gaze onto the bush. Hearing the leaves rustle once more, he swallowed nervously. "H-Hello?" he asked.

Then there was silence.

Silver cleared his throat. "I-If there is a clown here, I'm asking for you _not _to come out and scare me, thank you." he spoke loudly in obvious fear.

He nearly jumped out of his fur when he felt something scratch at his shoulder. "_Clown_!" he cried. Hearing laughter, he spun around, only to have his fear turn into total anger.

Sonic was standing behind him with a stick, laughing hysterically while pointing at the psychic hedgehog. However, Silver found this humorless.

"Dude!" he snapped, "Not cool!"

"Oh man, Silver! You should have seen the look on your face!" Sonic said with tears in his eyes from laughing so much. Silver shook his head and finally gave a small smile. "Yeah, yeah…whatever. Still not cool." he stated.

"Maybe not, but I know something that is!"

Silver looked back at the blue blur and his gold eyes widened. In Sonic's hand was the first Halloween chaos emerald.

"You found one!" Silver exclaimed. "So they really are real!"

"Have you found one yet?" Sonic asked, tossing the shining silver gem in the air and catching it again in his hand.

Silver shook his head. "Not yet. It should be in this area though. I've checked everywhere else."

Zombie Sonic helped his friend search for either a black or orange chaos emerald. They checked behind more gravestones, in the trees and in the tall grass. Sonic even kept his eyes low to the ground since that was where he had found his emerald. Finally, after many minutes of searching, something caught Silver's eye.

"Hey, Sonic!" Silver called from below a large oak tree. Sonic ran over to the other hedgehog. "What's up?"  
Silver simply pointed upward to the top of the tree. "That's what's up." he said jokingly. Squinting his eyes, Sonic was barely able to see a faded grey glow around a black gem hidden behind the leaves of the tree. The second Halloween chaos emerald!

"There it is!" Sonic said. Running up to the tree, he grabbed a branch and started climbing. "I'll get it."

"No need." Silver stopped him. Within seconds, his hand began glowing a neon blue color as well as the chaos emerald perched at the top of the tree. Silver used his telekinesis to bring the emerald to him.

The gem landed gently into the palm of Silver's hand. "The second Halloween chaos emerald." he spoke quietly as he admired the mysterious jewel. Looking over, he saw Sonic standing in front of him, holding the silver chaos emerald. Both heroes noticed that the emeralds had a brighter shine now that they were in the same presence. They guessed the emeralds were building up energy.

"I wonder if Shadow found the third emerald yet." Sonic wondered. The two teens agreed to head over to the west side of the cemetery to find Shadow. However, while walking, Sonic couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" the blue hedgehog asked abruptly.

"What?" Silver asked back.

"Did you tap me on the shoulder?"

"No, why?"

Sonic just shook his head. "It feels like someone was tapping me on the shoulder."

He grew frustrated when it continued. Silver even seemed to be experiencing the same.

"Okay, seriously Silver. Stop." he growled.

"You stop!" Silver snapped back. Both hedgehogs turned around to see if anyone was following them. No one was in sight. They eyed each other in confusion before walking on in silence.

One more tap on the shoulder made both Silver and Sonic yell in annoyance.

"Alright! Who's out there? Show yourself!" Sonic demanded. When no reply came, they turned around only to stand face to face with a silhouetted figure.

"Okay." a familiar voice said casually.

Both Sonic and Silver gasped in surprise. Then they seen who it was. "Oh man! We knew it was you all along, Shadow." Sonic lied, faking a laugh.

"Yeah, sure…" the dark hedgehog rolled his crimson eyes.

"We were just coming to look for you." Silver said.

"Ditto." Shadow replied. He pulled out a shining, pumpkin-colored emerald. "I managed to find one emerald. Did you guys find the other two?" In response to the question, the zombie and rock star brought out their emeralds. Holding the three emeralds close to one another made them give off a much brighter aura.

"So…" Sonic spoke, "I guess the rumor is true. There really are more than 7 chaos emeralds in existence."

"Even _I _didn't know that." Shadow admitted.

"But we have yet to prove that the emeralds hold a special power." Silver reminded. "Why don't we focus our thoughts on the emerald's power? Surely that will be enough for us to take in the power."

Sonic and Shadow nodded in agreement. Eyes sealed shut, the three hedgehogs stood in silence and focused on absorbing their emerald's power. It seemed to be working, for the emeralds' glow grew brighter and brighter. For a minute, they felt out of breath and a sense of power within their blood. When they felt that the power was drained out of the emeralds, they opened their eyes slowly to see if the rumor was true.

And it was.

"Shadow! You're floating!"

"You're almost invisible, Sonic!"

"Guys, I feel weightless!"

"We're _ghosts_!"

**A/N: So the power of the Halloween chaos emeralds have turned our favorite heroes into ghosts! What kind of plan are they going to come up with now? The next chapter will be up soon! Happy Halloween everyone! Reviews would be awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

The transparent hedgehogs stared at one another in both horror and shock. Well, except Shadow, who stood with a smile. He thought the power was interesting and cool.

"H-How are we…?" Sonic's voice trailed off in confusion, eyeing his ghostly arms.

"Well, I guess this is why the Emeralds are 'Halloween' related," Shadow explained. He smirked as he began floating above the ground. "This is actually very interesting."

"Not to me!" Silver complained. "I can't touch the ground!" The hedgehog couldn't control his levitation above the ground, and was spinning around in circles. "I knew I should have just went trick-or-treating with Blaze!"

"Is this power reversible?" Sonic asked, warily. "I mean, being a ghost seems fun and all, but I would like to be my regular self again."

"Judging by the looks of these emeralds, I don't think so." Shadow pointed out the three dull looking emeralds that lay on the ground. All three were drained of the black, orange, and silver colors, and no longer had a glow around them.

"Maybe the power just needs to restore itself after a while?" the dark hedgehog guessed.

"Probably," Sonic's cautiousness went away and he smiled, "I'm sure it's not a big deal. Besides, maybe we can have fun with this power!"

"This isn't very fun to me…" Silver muttered, floating upside down with crossed arms. Sonic chuckled and grabbed his friend's wrist and pulled him back down to the ground, despite the fact that they were transparent.

Muttering his thanks and standing upright again, Silver sighed. "I guess this could be fun. After all, we have a power that no one else ever had." he admitted. "What can we do as a ghost?"

"Scare people, of course!" Sonic gave an enthusiastic thumbs-up. Said, Shadow suddenly disappeared completely into thin air. There were no signs of the dark hedgehog anywhere.

"Shadow?"

Without any warning, the ultimate 'ghost' form reappeared in front of the two hedgehogs. "We can disappear completely." he pointed out. "The ultimate form of surprise."

"We still have our normal powers to help us out, right? I mean, I have super speed, Silver's got telekinesis, and you have a teleporting power!" Sonic brought up to Shadow.

"Actually, faker, I can't teleport." Shadow corrected, "I tried to teleport when I was invisible, and it didn't work. Therefore, I can't use my powers and you guys probably can't either."

Hearing this, Silver tried to use his telekinesis to lift a large rock near a tree. The futuristic teen looked at his hands in disbelief when the rock stayed in it's place. Seeing this, Sonic knew Silver's power was also gone. Sonic narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin. "Hmm…that's strange." he stated. Landing on his feet, the blue blur took off running, however, his super sonic speed was absent.

"You're right," Sonic admitted. "We've lost our powers."

"Should we be worried about that?" Silver wondered. "What if we never get them back?" He gripped his ears in panic. "I want my powers back!"

Sonic shrugged, seemingly okay with the situation. "I wouldn't worry. This ghost power will wear off eventually. We'll be back to normal probably in a couple of hours." The hedgehog started chuckling. "I came up with a good idea to pass the time."

"What would that be?" Shadow asked.

"I say, we go back to the neighborhood and scare our friends!" Sonic explained. "Surely they are all out trick-or-treating!"

"Why would we scare them?" Silver asked.

"Ghosts are scary to a lot of people!" the blue hedgehog exclaimed. "What do you say?"

Shadow smirked and crossed his arms. "That sounds good." he said simply.

Silver nodded. "Agreed."  
The three hedgehogs simultaneously picked up their Halloween chaos emerald to hold on to and flew towards the exit of the cemetery.

"We should split up," Sonic started to explain the plan. "All three of us should try to find a group of people to scare!"

As they reached the end of the sidewalk, the ghosts started going separate directions, ready to scare their friends.

Shadow floated carelessly down the sidewalk, making sure he was completely invisible so no one could see him. He flew through trees, fences, and even past small groups of people. Sighing from boredom, the dark hedgehog landed soundlessly on his feet, made himself visible, and looked around. However, distant voices made his left ear twitch. Those voices sounded familiar. Smiling evilly, he disappeared into thin air and waited for those familiar voices to come closer into view.

When they came into view, Shadow seen that the voices belonged to the Chaotix and Knuckles the echidna. Vector dressed in nothing but dusty bandages in attempt to look like a mummy, Espio dressed in medieval clothing with a real bow and arrow clutched in his gloved hand like a professional archer, and Charmy dressed in a vest and country hat, whipping around a rope like a lasso pretending to be a cowboy. Knuckles' costume was a medieval knight, consisting of real plated armor and small sword. In each of the four mobians' hands was a large bag filled to the top with sweet candy.

Shadow silently made his way behind the group and followed them for a while as he thought out his plan.

He snatched the chocolate bar that Charmy was eating and threw it in front of the four, leaving the young bee staring at his hand, utterly astonished.

"Why are you throwing candy, Charmy?" Espio asked, eyeing the young child.

"What?" the bee exclaimed, "I didn't throw anything! The chocolate bar flew right out of my hand!"

"Right…" Knuckles rolled his eyes, clearly not believing the story.

A couple lollipops flew past their vision.

"Charmy!"

Charmy stood, narrowed eyed and mouth hung open in surprise that they didn't believe him. He knew they wouldn't believe his reply, so he blamed his boss. "How do you know it wasn't Vector throwing candy, huh?"

"Uh…because Vector doesn't throw candy?" Espio guessed. He looked up at the crocodile in an unsure manner. "Do you?"

Vector gave him a look of disbelief. "Of course it wasn't me! Why would I do that? Besides, it was probably Knuckles."

"Why me?" the echidna snapped back.

"You don't eat sweets!"

"So? It doesn't mean I throw them. I'm giving my candy to Charmy afterwards anyhow." Knuckles explained, readjusting the helmet on his head.

"Oh no…" Vector and Espio sighed simultaneously, imagining the future with a sugar-hyper 6 year old running around nonstop causing chaos.

Shadow was silently chuckling to himself. Grabbing a fallen branch that laid next to the sidewalk, he effortlessly snapped it in half with a loud _SNAP_ to get the group's attention. The four friends spun around immediately. They seen the broken branch.

"What is going on here?" Espio wondered aloud. He readied his bow and arrow. "Show yourself now!"

However, they received no reply.

"Probably some Halloween trickster. Calm yourself, Espio." Knuckles told his alert friend. The chameleon lowered the bow and arrow, but kept his eyes open for anything suspicious. He turned around and continued walking with his team.

However, he bumped straight into Knuckles, who was standing in the same place the whole time. Vector and Charmy didn't move either.

All three of them had a look of horror on their face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He followed their line of vision, and understood why. His eyes widened when he seen one of the thrown lollipops floating in mid-air in front of them. The colorfully wrapped candy danced in the air and the group was too intrigued to move away from it.

"How is that…?"

"It's floating!"

"It can't be…"

Knuckles stepped forward to try and grab it, but it danced away immediately. "Huh?" He reached for it again, but before he grabbed the candy, Shadow appeared in a blink of an eye and let out a ghostly yell, terrifying the group. His red eyes glowed in the darkness and his smile showed fangs.

"_Ghost_! _Ghost_!" Knuckles gulped nervously, backing away quickly before turning around and running away.

"Let's get out of here!" Vector grabbed Charmy and he and Espio took off after Knuckles, yelling loudly.

Shadow lowered himself to the ground once more, laughing. He unwrapped the candy in his hand, and started eating it as he continued floating down the sidewalk.

…..

"Wow, Cream! You sure do have a lot of candy!" Tails complimented. The little rabbit skipped down the sidewalk happily, swinging her bag of candy side to side. "I know! I can't wait to go home and eat it all!" she replied back. Rouge and Blaze walked beside each other, talking and catching up on gossip.

"Where's Silver?" Rouge asked. "I thought he was going trick-or-treating with us?"

"He was supposed to, but he never showed up." Blaze replied back. "I'm a little disappointed, but I'm sure we'll run into him sometime while we're out. What about Shadow?"

"What about him?" Rouge wondered.

"Wasn't he supposed to come with us too?"

"He's not much of a trick-or-treater." Rouge shrugged. "I figured he'd want to come with us though, since we offered."

"And he said no?" Blaze asked.

"I guess." the bat sighed with a smile. "Not a problem though."

Blaze nudged her shoulder, seeing her friend's disappointment. "Come on, I know you wanted him to come trick-or-treating with you!"

Rouge blushed slightly. "Yeah, so?"

Blaze snorted. "It's obvious you like him!"

"You like Silver!" Rouge retorted playfully.

Blaze smiled some, a cherry-red blush appearing on her cheeks as well.

Suddenly, Amy stopped in her tracks and held out her arm to stop the others as well.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Tails wondered out loud.

The pink pop star stood in silence, her right ear twitching every other second or so. "Can you hear that?" she whispered.

The group remained silent, keeping their ears open for any sounds. Finally, Tails shrugged. "I don't hear anything." he confirmed.

"What is it that you're hearing?" Blaze asked.

"M-My name…" Amy replied, "I feel like someone is whispering my name."

"_Amy…Tails….Cream…." _a ghostly voice whispered.

"It said my name too!" Tails exclaimed.

"Mine too!" Cream added. She started shaking with fear. "What's going on? Who's there?"

Rouge and Blaze stared at their younger friends, also a little freaked out.

"I heard it too…" Rouge said.

"Could it be…?"

"_A ghost…?" _the voice whispered darkly. Blaze gasped when a faded figure of her friend Sonic the Hedgehog stood before her. _"You are correct, my friend."_

But before Blaze could say anything, the ghost disappeared. The Egyptian cat stood in shock, realizing she had been holding her breath the entire time.

But the others seemed too oblivious that she had just seen a ghost.

"Uh…guys?" Blaze squeaked. The other four turned to her in concern.

"What's wrong, Blaze? You're acting like you just seen a ghost or something." Amy asked. The cat didn't reply. Instead, she lifted a shaking hand to point to something in front of her. Their eyes followed the direction and standing directly in front of them, was Sonic.

Sonic was laughing to himself. His plan was working! His Halloween costume as a zombie really added to the ghost look, making him look twice as scary.

He reached out a bandaged hand to the group and they instantly started screaming and running away. The hedgehog made himself completely visible now, laughing loudly. "That was great!" he said to himself, wiping away a tear from laughing so much. Seeing they were out of sight, he started walking down the sidewalk again.

…..

"Whoa! Whoa!" Silver cried as he spun in circles while floating down the sidewalk. "Why can't I get this levitation power right?" he asked himself, clearly frustrated. After many minutes of struggling, he managed to stand upright again. Sighing deeply, he looked at his surroundings. He stopped when a familiar house came into his view.

'_The haunted house from last year's Halloween!_' he thought. He eyed the old two story house as he remembered the spirits that gave him and his friends quite a scare last Halloween. Remembering his biggest fear made him shudder.

"Ugh…clowns…" he muttered, shaking off his fear as he left the house's presence.

"No! I didn't take their candy!" a voice yelled from down the block.

"Huh?" Silver quickly turned towards the voice and turned invisible again when he seen who it was.

The Babylon Rogues were walking side-by-side, all three were dressed in costumes.

"I'm telling you! I didn't take those kids' candy! Just ask them!" Jet protested angrily. The hawk seemed to also be dressed as a rock star of some sort. Perhaps for a metal band? He had a lot of spikes on the clothing he wore, similar to Silver's costume.

"Jet, it doesn't matter! Who cares if you have more candy than Storm and I?" Wave sighed, irritated. The swallow was dressed as a pirate. Her costume consisted of a black vest with a red striped shirt on underneath. She wore tan pants with knee-high black boots. Her red bandana was ripped up and she had the symbolic eye-patch on her left eye.

"Tell that to Storm!" Jet said.

"B-But it does matter, Wave!" Storm cried. "We were each given the same amount of candy! How does Boss have more than us?"

Much to Silver's fear, Storm was dressed as a circus clown. The large albatross wore multicolored clothing with big red shoes, white make-up covered his face, and he had a red wig.

Silver gulped nervously. Letting out a held breath, he calmed himself. "It's just Storm…it's just Storm…" he repeated. Remembering his scare-plan, he remained invisible as he made his way to the rogues.

Hearing the older bird still complaining, Wave shook her head. "Storm, you're ridiculous…"

A sudden rush of cold air blew past the swallow, making her wrap her arms around herself and shiver a little.

"Are you cold?" Jet asked her.

"I guess I just got a chill." the mechanic guessed. "How did the weather just suddenly turn cold?"

"It's not cold, Wave." Jet told her flatly. He immediately took back his remark when the same rush of cold air blew past him. He shivered as well.

"Not cold, huh?" the swallow smirked.

Jet whipped around and glared at her with no response. Wave just smirked at the 14 year old and skipped down the sidewalk to catch up with Storm. When Jet turned around to follow them, however, his baby blue eyes were no longer narrowed, but were widened at what stood before him.

A golden orb danced in front of him, quickly alternating from left to right, left to right. And every second or so between it's movements, the hawk could of swore he seen a faded figure.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked numerous times. '_I'm just seeing things…_' he tried to convince himself.

"What's up, Jet? Frozen stiff?" Wave teased.

Jet snapped out of the sudden trance he was in, and he shook his head. "N-No, I'm coming." After taking a couple steps, still eyeing the golden orb that followed him, Jet gasped when he seen that there _was _a faded figure. The glowing figure was pure white with long quills hanging straight down. Golden eyes watched the hawk silently.

'_Ghost!_' Jet mentally screamed in his head. Trying to ignore the now somewhat visible ghost, he picked up the pace to catch up to Wave and Storm.

"Guys…" he whispered.

"What?" Storm whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Wave snapped.

"Shhh!" Jet hissed, slapping a hand over the swallow's mouth. "It will hear you."

"What will hear me?"

Jet swallowed at the lump in his throat, looking around quickly. "There's a ghost with us…" he squeaked.

Wave took the warning seriously for a moment, eyeing the area closely. But nothing was there. Noticing that his team mate didn't see anything, Jet looked over to his side to make sure the ghost was still there, and it was still standing next to the three of them. It didn't look mean, it didn't look sociable. It just stood motionless and emotionless among them.

Wave eyed her leader. "What ghost? I don't see one."

Jet stared at her, dumbfounded. He looked to his right again, making sure the ghost was still there. It still was. Why couldn't she see it?

"What do you mean you don't see one?!" he freaked. He pointed directly in front of the ghost. "It's right here!" Silver remained still, but couldn't help but give a half-smile.

To Storm and Wave, the hawk was just pointing to thin air. Nothing was there!

The 18 year old swallow started giggling. "Jet, I think you might have a problem…"

"I'm not crazy!" Jet cried, a little too soon. "There. Is. A. Ghost. Right. Here!"

Storm and Wave just looked at one another and burst out laughing. "Okay!" Storm sang, "Whatever you say, Boss!"

Shocked that his own team didn't believe him, he looked over to his right one more time.

The ghost wasn't there.

Jet held his breath. "Am I crazy?" he asked himself. He knew he wasn't when the ghost appeared once more, completely visible, and frightened all three of them at the same time, making them scream deafeningly. It wasn't long until the Babylon Rogues were bolting down the sidewalk. Silver lowered himself on the ground and smiled. "Well, that worked." he said quietly. "Maybe I should go find Sonic and Shadow."

Starting to float away, he flailed his arms in the air as he started spinning in circles again. "Stupid levitation!"

**A/N: Will Silver ever learn to control the levitation? Haha! Really long chapter, I know! But I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for all the reviews so far, guys! The next chapter will be up soon! Reviews would be awesome! **


End file.
